Lady Said No
by Mirrai
Summary: What if row between Hermione and Ron after the Yule Ball went a little differently? Set during Year 4. This is my first FanFic so hopefully reading this will be interesting for you. Please review.


"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that? I want Harry to win the tournament, Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"

"Yes, I know, and leave me out of this." said Harry and started to walk towards Gryffindor's dorms leaving his two friends alone.

"This whole tournament is supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizard and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly.

"No, it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!"

People were starting to stare at them.

"Why don't you go and find Vicky to tell him that you will no longer be in touch? Or does he mean more to you than Harry?" asked Ron angrily.

"No! It does not make any sense, Ron!" shouted Hermione. "Why are you like this? Viktor did not do anything to you nor Harry."

"How can you be so sure about this? He is from Durmstrang! Only dark wizard goes there. And dark wizards are the last thing we need now. He will curse Harry at first opportunity. How can you be so blind? Just because he is good looking and play quidditch?" Asked Ron loudly.

Crowd around them was getting bigger every second.

"Are you listening yourself? Dark wizard? Krum attacking Harry? Are you crazy?"

"No, you are the crazy one here. You should go to Madame Pomfrey to check you. Who knows if Krum did not bewitch you. Usually you are the reasonable one, but now? This is not you, Hermione!"

"You are an idiot Ron!"

"I am not, everyone here sees this. You are helping an enemy against Harry, against all of us."

Hermione started to cry listening to Ron's words.

"I am not helping enemy, I am just promoting our school and trying to be friendly to our guests." Cried Hermione with tears coming from her eyes.

"No, Hermione. You are just being a silly girl who is hurting Harry with your behavior. Isn't it obvious? He is Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He is just trying to get closer to Harry, get inside information on him, or get near enough to jinx him". Shouted Ron with anger in is eyes.

"Ron, listen to your words finally," said Hermione still crying.

"I am listening to my words. No go to him and tell him that you two are over, or I will make you," threatened Ron.

"No, Ron. I will not," said Hermione quietly.

Ron came closer to Hermione and slapped her with such force that she tumbled to the floor. Red handprint covering her left cheek.

"Will you go now and tell him that you are over, or I will have to slap you again?" Asked Ron angrily not realizing his actions.

"Lady said no, Weasley" shouted voice from the crowd. "Apologize to her or you gravely regret it.

Hermione turned her head trying to find owner of this voice.

"Like I care, this is private conversation," said Ron without turning his head. He just moved closer to Hermione.

"Will you be good girl now and do as I said?"

"Lady said no, Weasley!"

Through the crowd emerged a lone person and pushed his wand to Ron's back.

"I have warned you, Weasley. FLIPENDO!"

In a millisecond Ron was thrown to the wall, hit it and crumbled to the floor. Streak of blood started to come from his head.

"Come Granger, you will be safe from him now" and extended her hand towards her.

Hermione did not hesitate at all and grabbed his arm still crying.

"No need to cry anymore, he is a useless git ho will regret this action for a very long time. He does not deserve your tears at all."

"Why are you doing this, helping me? Asked Hermione clutching his arm as she was scared to death.

"Because Weasley is an idiot and to hit a woman is unforgivable. It does not matter who the woman is, no one should even dare to think about hitting them."

"I don't know what to say, I can't think at all," said Hermione sadly. "I could not even imagine that he will do something like this."

"Forget about him, your friendship is over now."

"I know, but it does not mean that it does not hurt. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"To hospital wing of course, to have Madame Pomfrey look at you if you are not injured. He slapped you pretty heavily."

"Thank you, Draco."


End file.
